1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a nut. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a nut for preventing from loosening.
2. Description of Related Art
Screwing a screw with a nut to assemble two objects is widely applied to mechanical equipments, furniture, vehicles or lamps.
However, when the two objects assembled by screwing the screw and the nut are in a vibration state, such as in a traveling vehicle or in a running machine, an unexpected looseness may occur between the screw and the nut. Thus, the screw and the nut cannot be maintained in a tight engagement state, and damages or accidents may be caused. For example, the equipment having the objects may not be operated normally, or the operators of the equipment may be in danger.
For preventing the screw and the nut from loosening from each other, a gasket is usually disposed between the nut and the object abutting with the nut, and the tight engagement state between the screw and the nut can be effectively maintained. However, an extra component (the gasket) is needed for combing the two objects. Therefore, it is not favorable for simplifying the inventory management and enhancing the assembling efficiency.